


analogical coffeehouse

by analogical_trash



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash





	analogical coffeehouse

Logan wasn’t having the best morning, well when is he ever having a good morning. Logan and morning didn’t go well together, which is why he was making his way to the coffee shop he always when to. He walks in and up to the counter automatically, still half asleep.

“-nnnn, Looooggggaaaannnnn, hey earth to Looooogggaaaannn” the barista Virgil called beginning to wave his hands in front of him.

“Wait what?”

“It going to be $4.50 for the usual” Virgil said

“Oh right sorry” logan give Virgil a five dollar bill

“It okay I’m used to you being half asleep every morning” Virgil gave Logan his change logan sat down in the closest chair.

“NEEERRRRDDDD Hey Virgil your nerd is not listing to me,” Roman said

“Shut up” Virgil took the coffee and walk over to logan

“Logannnnnnn earth to logaaaaannnn”

“Hmmm” Logan looked up to see the most beautiful thing in the word and his coffee. “Thank you”

“Your welcome nerd,” Virgil said handing him his coffee and going back to the counter to make other people’s coffees. Logan watches him go as he took a drink of his coffee.

“Hey, nerd if like his butt so much takes a picture it last longer” Roman yelled then ducked as Virgil throw the marker he was holding at him. Logan spits out his coffee and started to cough. Patton the owner had just walked out from the back. 

“I’m going to kill you roman” Virgil said chasing him into the back pottan got some nackens for logan.

“Sorry about that they can be a handful,” patton said

“It okay,” Logan said cleaning up the mess then looking at the clock “Oh I got to go or I’ll be late for class”

Logan finish cleaning then rushed out.

“Oh quite pouting,” Roman said cleaning there wasn’t many people in the cafe

“I am not pouting,” Virgil said

“Yes you are I’m sure your nerd will be here soon if not here be here in the morning half asleep like always”

“He never late he always here at 4 to have tea and grade papers” Virgil mumble to himself

“Omg I’m sure he be here soon don’t be so emo,” Roman said walking over to the more cornute to take someone order.

Virgil lay his head on the counter

“Excuse me”

“Hello welcome to sanders coffee house I’m dying here what can I get you”

“Why are you dying?” Virgil looked up to meet eyes with Logan the hot teacher he was totally gay for, his brain just stopped working. “Hey, Virgil you okay?”

“Um” Virgil shook his head “yeah yeah I’m fine just it nothing one Jaman tea that is three dollars”

Logan sat down

“Psss Virgil you need to ask logan out I can’t handle all this pinning anymore,” Roman said

“What no what are you talking about” Virgil almost dropped what he was doing

“Dude the whole coffee shop knows you two are into each other. Just ask him out you’re off your shift in 15 ask if you want to see a movie with him or something”

“Nooo he probably busy”

“Come on dude just do it”

“No now shut up” Virgil walked the tea over to logan. “Here you go”

“Why thank you, Virgil. You sure you’re okay”

“Yeah roman just being a pain but I’m fine”

“Good I don’t like the idea of you being upset”

“Yeah well’ Virgil rub the back of his neck not sure what to say

“OH MY GOD JUST ASK HIM OUT ALREADY” Roman yelled

“Hey leave them alone some people take some time to get to it,” patton said

Both Logan and Virgil where blushing

“Sooooo do you want to go to a movie or something today I get off at 5. If not that totallyokayyouprobablydon’ti’lljustgo” Virgil started to back up

“Hold on Virgil I would love to go to a movie with you a date would be nice. You were thinking of it as a date right” Logan asked

“Yes if that okay with you,” Virgil said unsure

“I would love that”

“Okay… okay great I’ll be done shortly then we can go see what out”

“That sounds amazing I’ll grade these papers while you finish up and then we can go out”

“Sounds good” Virgil walk to the back and ball up his aprons and yelled in it

“See that wasn’t so bad the nerd likes you back just like I said.”

“Oh shut up”


End file.
